DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): The overall mission of the UCLA-UCSD DERC is to foster research in the prevention and treatment of diabetes and its complications and ultimately to improve the lives of patients with diabetes. This unique Center crossed institutional boundaries to harness the energy and excitement of research in diabetes, metabolism, endocrinology, and cardiovascular disease in both institutions and to serve the needs of diabetes/endocrinology researchers at UCSD and UCLA, which comprises the major component of research in these fields in Southern California. The DERC has fostered interaction and collaboration between talented researchers at both institutions and has played an important role in bringing outstanding scientists only peripherally involved in diabetes research to focus their efforts in the diabetes arena. Our membership has grown from 93 to 136 with combined current NIH, ADA and JDRF funding of nearly $ 50 M. Biomedical Research Bases consist of: Nuclear Receptors, Cell Signaling, Metabolism Complications, Microvascular Complications, and p-cell with leaders in all fields as members of these Bases. The highlights during the first four years of the DERC include: 1) A marked expansion with the acquisition of state-of-the-art technology for all Cores, 2) Establishment of the UCLA Hillblom Islet Research Center (2004), Director Peter Butler, who has also just assumed the editor-in-chief position of Diabetes, 3) Designation of the Lasker Award to Ronald Evans, one of our Senior DERC faculty, 4) Substantial recruitment of Diabetes/Endocrinology based faculty at both UCLA-UCSD (collectively 8 physician scientists, 8 basic scientists and 6 clinicians), 5) Achievement of the highest ranking P&F score in national P&F competition by Steven Chessler (USCD), 6) Establishment of a new Program Project grant among Drs. Glass, Olefsky, and Rosenfeld, focused on the study of inflammation, macrophages, and insulin resistance, entitled "Gene Networks Controlling Macrophage-Adipocyte Interactions and Insulin Resistance." The Cores: Transgenic and Knockout Mouse, Mouse Phenotyping, Transcriptional Genomics, Human Genetics have been heavily used by DERC members as judged by the extensive number of publications supported by the Cores. Because of scientific rationale and interest of our members, the Inflammation Core was recently established. The UCLA-UCSD DERC has emerged as a key focal point and important catalyst of diabetes/endocrinology research, as well as a resource for education, training, raising awareness of diabetes care research and promoting translational research. Future directions will continue to strive for seamless integration of researchers at both institutions, to enhance technology and research capability in the DERC, to promote translational research activity with involvement of health services research, and to potentially partner with nanotechnology.